


The Best Kind of Pillow

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: It's cold around and in the Ark, and Skyfire needs some snuggle buddies.





	

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe look up as Skyfire lands in front of the Ark, interrupting their training.

"Everyone, training is over. Please assist Skyfire in taking in his load." Everyone nods in quick agreement before rushing over to assist the shuttle.

All of the bots that had been training are excited at the prospect of getting to go inside the semi-warm Ark, even Prowl, who's door wings are shivering violently despite his attempts to control them.

No one has to even take a second trip, with everyone in hopes of getting to stay inside after one round.

Skyfire ends up not having to carry anything, which he finds most amusing as he trails after them on their scurried path inside.

Everyone huddles around each other for warmth like penguins, the Ark being only a little better than outside. Not that anyone's complaining, it's still better than being out in the sludge and wind.

Feeling numb all over from the cold, Skyfire heads off to his quarters as night starts to fall, hoping recharge will take away the chills threatening to freeze up his intakes. 

He's glad he already had done his patrols during the morning time, and won't have to get up and go out in the freezing weather again. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe however have it, which they had been quite unhappy about, particularly Sunstreaker, something about the salt on the road ruining his finish...

Skyfire's room is a lonely sight to behold as he opens the door, nothing but a berth with a simple chain mesh blanket and a shelf stuffed with all the datapads Skyfire could fit.

He had placed all of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's gifts in his lab, since it's not often that he actually gets a chance to recharge in his quarters, and has no room even if he did. On Cybertron his room was always...

He blows air out his intakes as he lays down in the berth and cycles down his systems. No use longing for the past.

It's gone.

@#$%&

Skyfire powers up to two warm bodies snuggled up to his. Apparently two certain someones had got cold in their own berths.

Not that he minds. Especially since those two someones are the twins. And they're nice and warm. Apparently they get heaters in their alt forms.

/They look so sweet when they're recharging./ Skyfire decides as he lays in relaxed silence for a couple of klicks, relishing their warmth

Skyfire shifts to get up when he's suddenly pulled back down by two pairs of strong servos.

"Don't go yet, We just got here..." Sideswipe mumble-whines as he pulls himself up and lays his chin on Skyfire's chassis. And he's now also laying on the flier's wings, preventing him from getting up again.

Sunstreaker does the same, throwing his leg over Skyfire's waist.

"Why do you recharge with your armor on... You're so weird." Sunstreaker mumbles sleepily as he nuzzles Skyfire's chassis.

Skyfire chuckles quietly and puts a servo on both mechs' heads, finding comfort in their presences, and forgetting that he's supposed to be helping Red Alert with something...

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry if this isn't very good, it was awkward writing gay alien robutts with my mom sitting near me.
> 
> I don't even remember what this was supposed to be. XD


End file.
